In a Blue Blood minute
by riowolf
Summary: A return of someone in Jamie's past to ruffle jamko feathers
1. Chapter 1

I don't any of the characters bar the original character of Toni Renzulli! As much as I want Jamko to happen I still hold onto my Toni Renzulli!

Chapter 1

Growing up in a city that never sleeps is exciting and scary at the same time but a total nightmare when you know that your father was walking the streets of that city to keep it safe. Two kids sharing that feeling were huddled together under their blanket-made fort watching a movie and eating the popcorn they stole from the older kids in the house. Many a time they would do this over the years, but it would also happen less and less the older they got. Slowly moving apart, down their separate roads, not knowing if they would every forge together once more.

"Dad? DAD!" yelled Toni as she opened the front door to her parents' home. "Anyone here?"

"You really have to make that much noise, young lady?" growled her father as he sauntered through the hallway. "I maybe outta shape a little but I ain't deaf!"

"Oh really? What about senile?" she teased as she hugged the cuddly form she knew so well. "Given that you were meant to pick us up from the airport!"

"Ah, damn! Your mother told me yesterday before my tour and I completely forgot!" groaned her father. "Just as well you can think on your feet!" he quipped back, hugging her again before moving to hug the little lady beside her, "And, how are you?" he signed. The little girl beamed her 100-watt smile and signed that she was "good".

"You sure you want to come back to the city? I mean things have changed a little, I mean he's changed," sighed Tony Renzulli as he moved the luggage from the sidewalk into the house.

"He changed before I left. Vinnie's death hit him hard and he wouldn't let me help him. I tried. But I had the chance to go to medical school and become more than a nurse or physician's assistant, dad. I got to become a Doctor. Maybe it was for the best…" she sighed as she moved through to the kitchen.

"Well, just so you know, I think he's got feelings for his current partner. The rumours are flying around the precinct. He denies it, of course but there's never been anyone else since you…" replied Tony as he sat with his daughter and grandchild. "Does he even know…"

"No, but he will. I have a few calls to make first. 1PP is the top of my list," sighed Toni as she helped her little girl take off her coat and then made her a drink.

"You know about Linda…." Asked Tony as he watched her move about the room.

"I heard. How are they all holding up?"

"Seem to be doing alright, but you can't really tell with Danny. He's always been a loose cannon at the best of times. Jamie seems to be dealing with it well. I guess he's seen more than enough loss with his family over the years."

Toni looked at her father and then her little girl once more before turning away to look out of the kitchen window and onto the streets outside. This return to the city had been a long time coming due to the surprise arrival of her daughter which meant her medical training took slightly longer than originally planned.

She always knew that she would return to the city and that the truth would be explained but she had to give him time. Time to adjust to his grief and his feelings. They had been through so much over the years, it was bound to take its toll on them eventually. The Blue Templar had started it and deep down, Toni had a feeling they were going to finish it too.

There was something going down. There had to be. There was a feeling of impending doom in the air, a feeling he'd felt before. Just before Joe died and when his youngest was fresh on the beat. It wasn't a good feeling. He had his best men on the case, looking and listening for anything. ANYTHING. This was not a good feeling to be having, not now. Enough had happened over the past few years, surely it was time for something good? Frank Reagan was pacing his office with these thoughts in his head when the door opened and his trusty aid, Detective Baker entered, closely followed by Garrett and Sid, all looking as gloomy as he felt.

"This doesn't look good…. Let's have it!" sighed Frank as he moved to take his seat. The three companions took their places and the talks began.

The hospital was busy, as always, but the feeling of being back was exciting and nerve-wrecking and she loved it. The only missing factor was that her mentor was no longer in the ER with her. Linda had encouraged her to follow through on the offer of her doctor training even though her relationship with Jamie had begun to fail. She felt like she was running out but at the same time she knew that it was an opportunity not to be missed. So, she packed up her apartment and said goodbye to Jamie and her family and moved to New Jersey and Princeton. Now she was back at St Victors as Dr Toni Renzulli.

The day started off just like any in the ER, busy. Within a few hours it was like she had never been away, old colleagues congratulating her on her success and ready to challenge her to which she surpassed all expectations. Knowing that her days were going to be longer than those as a nurse, she was grateful her family were there to help her with her daughter. How she missed her but knew that she was doing this for their future and she had the best support network she knew.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she realised that her pager was buzzing on her hip and that she was being summoned back from lunch. "Code Blue" was scrolling on the little screen as she looked at the pager, quickly disposing of her tray she ran towards the emergency.

"All hell's broken loose! The cops are screaming for answers!" shouted Lily as Toni entered the department doors.

"What happened?" asked Toni as she pulled on a gown and gloves.

"Some big shootout downtown, several cops got hit but the paramedics brought the gang members here too" explained Lily as she tied the back of Toni's gown and then handed her protective goggles.

"Playtime! Any issues with the cops let me know and I'll step them down…" offered Toni.

"The Commissioner is on the way," offered the senior consultant on the floor.

"Just in case they get too out of hand before he gets here, I can handle them" replied Toni.

"Dr Renzulli, you are here for the patients not crowd control," snapped Dr Morris.

"Sir, I'm also the daughter of a cop. I know how those men and women are feeling when it comes to their own being injured," replied Toni, calmly. She'd heard about Dr Morris and his dislike of the NYPD. "I can speak cop!"

"I doubt that! Here they cause more problems than anyone else," he growled back. "Now take that officer in trauma 2!"

"Boy! What a dick!" whispered Lily as she came behind Toni in the trauma room. "Never have liked the man!"

"He's not worth the hassle! What we got?" asked Toni as she turned her attentions to the new patient.

The trauma to the officer was intense. The injuries not unknown to Toni, in fact the grouping was very familiar. Bleeding profusely from four bullet holes it was difficult to get it under control. The lungs were both perforated and weren't inflating upon insertion of chest drains. A third bullet was in the abdomen where it had nicked the inferior vena cava and the final bullet was to the spine. Even if the officer pulled through, his time on the job was over.

Working on the patient quickly and efficiently was not going to save this individual. Within minutes, Toni was calling time of death. "1425. I'll speak with the family and the Commissioner."

While the nurses started the clean-up process, Toni discarded her gown and gloves and went into the waiting area which was full of waiting officers and families. Looking for the Commissioner's right-hand man, she found Lt Sid Gormley. Making herself know, the Lt was surprised to see her. "I have news for the Commissioner…" she said calmly. Sid Gormley was about to make a comment on her appearance but knew form the tone of her voice that it could wait.

"He's with Officer Mantario's mother," he nodded and lead the way through the crowd.

"How is he?" asked a passing officer as she grabbed Toni's arm.

"You'll be told in due course," replied Toni, gently as she looked at the female officer and then her name plate, Jenko. So, this was Jamie's partner. She was pretty. "I'm sorry but I must speak with the Commissioner."

"Wow! She's a bit stuck up!" hissed Edie as she turned to find her partner.

"What's that?" asked Jamie as he met her hallway.

"That Doctor! I asked if there was any news and she blew me off!"

"She has to speak with the family and Commissioner first, you know that!" replied Jamie as he looked around the room. He could see a few officers getting a little antsy with each other. He could feel the tension on the verge of bursting through. He didn't have time to listen to Edie mouthing off about the Doctors.

"Commissioner. Miss Renzulli has an update," announced Sid as he entered the waiting room.

"It's Dr Renzulli now." Smiled Toni sadly, as she followed behind leaving Sid even more surprised. "Commissioner. Mrs Mantario? I'm so sorry, but your son's injuries were too extensive to control. I wish there were more words…"

The screaming cry that came from the room was information enough for the waiting officers of the NYPD to know the fate of one of their own. It was enough to boil the tensions further and over the top. Jamie and Edie were caught in the middle of the scramble and they tried to break the fighting parties up with the aid of others and the hospital security.

The noise reached the ears of Dr Morris and the Commissioner who both sought to end the disruption. "Your officers have no place here!" snapped Dr Morris as he turned on Frank Reagan.

"They have every right to be here for one, or in this case, several of their own." Replied Frank.

While the two men were discussing the situation, Toni had had enough and took charge of the situation.

By standing on a counter she was able to get high enough to let out a scream that made EVERYONE stop and look. "Ahhh! Now that I have your attention! I am Dr Toni Renzulli. You will not act like lunatics in my department. Show your respect not your anger. Those that don't need to be here get back out there and find those responsible! If you can't show your respect, then leave."

"I am the daughter of the NYPD. Your behaviour is an embarrassment to me and to your Commissioner," she added finally before climbing back down. As she did so, a hand reached out to aid her. Jamie's hand.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home," he said quietly as she took his hand.

"I only got back last week. I had a few things to do first. And I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me," she replied, still holding his hand.

Jamie was about to say more when Edie appeared at his side and he dropped Toni's hand quickly. Toni wasn't surprised by this move given the gossip feed her father had given her on the two of them. "You know the Doctor?" asked Edie.

"Edie, the Sarge's daughter and I grew up together… and we used to date," he added bashfully.

"Oh! OHHH?" replied Edie as the realisation dawned on her. "So, you're back in town?"

"I left to complete my medical training but now I'm home to stay. I can never stay away for long. Anyway, I'd best get back to my patients," smiled Toni as she walked away.

Edie was about to speak when Jamie turned and followed Toni down the ER corridor. Edie was left to watch as the two of them chatted quietly and exchanged numbers. Feeling jealous and nervous she glanced around the room in the hope that no-one else was watching her reaction. She and Jamie had an agreement to not cross the line, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore the feelings she had for him. Quickly she turned to find a seat and wait for her partner to return to her side.

The rest of the shift was busy catching up with the chaos caused by the shooting of two NYPD officers, the second of whom had also passed away from his injuries after several hours. Toni didn't have time to think about her reunion with Jamie until she was leaving the hospital and found him waiting for her outside.

"Does your partner know you're here?" asked Toni as she walked over to him.

"She doesn't keep tabs on me. Besides she's out on a date with her fella, Barry." Smiled Jamie, nervously. "You look good. How've you been?"

"Thanks. I've been well. You?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets like he did when struggling to find the words to say. Toni walked closer to him and crossed her arms and smiled at him, "Say what you want to say, Jamie, it won't hurt."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I didn't know…" he stammered, looking down at his feet and shuffling them. "It was a hard year… And I screwed up."

"Yes, you screwed up, but I can't hold that against you forever. Besides, I wasn't completely honest either. I should've tried harder…" sighed Toni, as she looked into Jamie's eyes as they rose to meet hers. "There's something, well, someone, I want you to meet."

"Who?" asked Jamie, suddenly afraid.

"Your daughter." Whispered Toni, watching him closely.

"My…My daughter?"

"I didn't know it at the time, but I was pregnant when I left. She's almost four now and looks like you. She's smart and beautiful," smiled Toni as she spoke lovingly of her child.

"When can I meet her?" stammered Jamie as he took Toni's hands, no sign of malice or anger.

"How about now?" responded a voice from behind. Jamie turned and saw his mentor and training officer, Sgt. Renzulli, holding a little girl in his arms. Setting her down gently, she ran to her mom's side and Toni lifted her up. Signing to her, Toni introduced her daughter to her father.

"She's deaf?" asked Jamie, shaking all over.

"Yes. I was ill near the end of my pregnancy and it affected her. She's been signing for a few months but she's no different from any other child of her age. Would you like to hold her?"

Jamie nodded silently as Toni lifted her daughter into his arms. As he took his little girl, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Looking at Toni and her father, there were so many questions in his eyes that needed answers. "Dinner?"

"I'll take little Jae with me while you two kids talk it out," offered Tony as he took his grandchild back. "You gotta make this work for the sake of this lady. Whether as single parents or together. She comes first now,"

"I hear ya, Sarge," mumbled Jamie as he looked at Toni and held his hand out for hers. "We gotta talk now."

Watching them walk away, Tony Renzulli didn't know which wish he wanted most, but either way he knew they would come to a compromise, they usually did in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner with Jamie extending to breakfast as they talked and talked through the night. Toni apologising for not telling Jamie about his daughter and Jamie for the way he pushed her away after the death of Vinnie. They both admitted wrong-doing in their relationship and agreed they could've worked it out, after all they had grown up together and knew each other inside and out.

Jamie watched Toni intently as she told of her life and time in New Jersey and at Princeton. He found it quite funny that she attended the rival university to his Harvard, but he was still proud of her achievements. She had worked hard to become a Doctor whilst being a single mom, it niggled him a little that she had to do it all by herself. Why didn't she just call and tell him, he would've helped.

"Hey! You still with me?" smiled Toni as she reached for his hand and pulled him from his reverie.

"Why didn't you call?" asked Jamie, suddenly breathless. He held Toni's hand tightly and squeezed it whilst looking her straight in her hazel eyes. "You could've called me. I would've taken responsibility…"

"I know, but there were some complications…" stammered Toni, now avoiding Jamie's stare.

"What complications?"

"A stalker. Of sorts…" shrugged Toni as she pulled her hand away and started to play with her napkin.

"What d'you mean?" asked Jamie.

"I was getting threats that related to you. When I contacted your father and told him, he told me to stay in New Jersey as it was safer, ironically! But it wasn't safe for me to return and your dad still thinks I should be there, but I wanted to come home," explained Toni, watching Jamie all the time. She could see that nerve in his jaw that always twitched when he was mad or frustrated, moving quickly. The hand holding his drink glass was white from grasping it too tightly, Toni knew that if he squeezed it anymore, it would have shattered and cut his hand to shreds.

"What were the threats?" asked Jamie as he tried to control his emotions.

"You still have Joe's car?" replied Toni, wriggling in her seat as she watched Jamie's reaction change again.

"What has that to do with the threats?"

"The Blue Templar…"

"We took them down," snapped Jamie as he sat up straight and readjusted his position on his chair.

"I know you did…But Jamie, the letters spoke of the Blue Templar. Of Joe's car and how the brakes were tampered with. The letter said it would happen again if I returned to New York," replied Toni, quietly as she tried to stay calm.

"But why? Who sent the letters?" asked Jamie, curiosity whizzing around his mind. Joe's car was his pride and joy. He'd been working on restoring it back to is full glory ever since he smashed it into a blockade, thanks to the Blue Templar at the end of his rookie year on the job. He was almost finished, he had planned to drive it to his father's place on the anniversary of Joe's death next month.

"I don't know who sent the letters. All I know is that I was being watched by someone who knew about us. And knew about Jae. Jamie, I wanted to come home as soon as I found out I was pregnant, but the letters started soon after…" explained Toni, sadly.

"Did my father know? About Jae, I mean?" whispered Jamie, now avoiding Toni's eyes.

"No. I never told him. I told no-one, not even my dad at the start. My parents kinda surprised me the day I went into labour! That was the first they knew. My landlady was a wonderful woman who helped me stay sane. She looked after Jae for me when I went back to complete my training," smiled Toni, as she remembered the lady fondly.

"So, does my dad know now, about Jae?" asked Jamie, bringing Toni back to him.

"No. To be honest, I'm not sure how I'm going to tell him…" she sighed.

"Then we tell him together" announced Jamie as he nodded is head, agreeing with himself of the plan. "Sunday lunch, if you're free?"

"Okay. But I think you should get to know Jae a little better before then," she smiled back.

"When can that start?"

"How about now?" replied Toni as she signalled for the bill.

After paying the cheque and then helping Toni into her jacket, Jamie lead her outside. From here they walked together and talked some more. Toni told him everything about Jae, including her full name, Jamie Josephine Reagan-Renzulli. A bit of a mouthful but it suited her totally. She was more Reagan than Renzulli, that was for sure. Of course, Jamie still had to see that for himself so he jokingly told her that it wasn't possible given who her father was!

By the time morning came, the two of them had wandered the streets for hours and had finally arrived at her parents' house. Tony was just leaving as they walked the path to the front door. "What time do you call this, young lady?"

"Sorry Sarge, this was my fault. I guess we had more to talk about than we realised..." he smiled bashfully. Tony Renzulli looked down to see his daughter's hand entwined with Jamie's.

"You two better not go rushing into anything. I love having my daughter back and my grand-daughter, I won't have you chasing her away again like the last time." Insisted Renzulli, as he sized his former rookie up.

"I promise. Nothing in a hurry. I'd like to get to know my daughter first though, if that's okay with you Sarge?" replied Jamie.

"Well, she's having breakfast with her Grammy…I gotta go or I'll be late for roll call. I'm assuming you ain't got a tour today?"

"No sir, I got a few days." Replied Jamie as his superior walked passed them, kissing his daughter as he went. Watching the two of them together brought back too many memories, good and bad. He knew he didn't have the right to tell his daughter what to do with her life these days, but he also knew how hurt she was when she left. Shaking his head, he headed for the 12th precinct and the day ahead, leaving Toni to introduce Jamie to his child.

While Jamie got to know his daughter, who looked just like her mother but had a Reagan streak in her, there was someone else in the centre of town making calls and reaching out to hidden members of the Templar. Those Reagans were going to pay. The price? More than they could afford anyway, and he'll take extras to just to cover the costs!

"It's me. Time's coming. You ready? You got the info I need? You find out where she's working? What about golden boy's prospects?... I'm not looking for excuses, I'm looking for payback!... Those bastards took everything and we're taking it back! We're going to run the NYPD to the ground if we have to," sneered the guy on the phone. "I'm calling in a few other favours, that Sanfino guy has cause for payback too… Just find him for me. Your department put him in witness protection so I'm sure you can find him again." Slamming the phone down gave him a sense of power, yes, the power was all coming back. Not one of those stupid Reagans was going to stand in his way this time. He knew he should've dealt with the Rookie when he had the chance, but he'll get his soon. The time was fast approaching, revenge will be quick and bloody.

By the time Sunday came, Jamie couldn't sit still in church. He wriggled in his seat, he fiddled with his watch and shirt cuff. Even if he tried to be relaxed he was failing fast and it wasn't unnoticed by his father, brother or sister. Toni was joining the family for dinner after church with her folks and she was bringing Jae with her. He wasn't sure what he was more nervous about, Toni or the fact he was about to announce to his family that he was a father himself now.

In the days leading up to this, Jamie had spent as must of his free time with Toni and Jae. He took them to the park and the zoo, to lunch and dinner. He found himself looking at clothes in baby gap that might fit Jae and nearly bought the whole store if it wasn't for Toni intervening. He wanted today to go well, without arguments or sly comments from his brother, which would be a miracle!

"What's up with Uncle Jamie?" asked Nikki as she followed her mom out of the church behind the rest of the Reagan clan.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it may have something to do with his guest joining us for dinner" shrugged Erin as she too watched her younger brother.

"Who is it?" asked Nikki, even more intrigued.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's come to his senses and decided to bring Edie over," smiled Erin, so sure of herself.

"It's not Jenko," replied Henry as he drew up beside them. "But it is someone you know."

"What? Is that all you're going to tell us? You can't just say that and not fill in the blanks," groaned Nikki as she sought out more information. Henry just smirked and winked before moving on to the family car. "Who else is there that we know and who Uncle Jamie would be nervous to bring home?" Erin shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, there wasn't anyone else in Jamie's life right now that she knew of. And besides, she knew only too well that Jamie had strong feelings for his partner, the last time he acted this way was for….

"Oh my God! No? Seriously?" she stammered as she made an informed guess. "Pop! Toni? It's Toni!"

Jamie turned suddenly when he heard his sister's exclamations. The taste of bile was rising in his throat as nerves hit again. Soon all eyes were on him. He'd told Henry only about Toni as he had to tell someone. Jae was still a secret, one he shared and therefore to be told together. But how he hoped to keep it together until Toni and Jae arrived was not going to be easy. Now Danny had to have a word, "Toni? As in Oni Renzulli? Jay what are you thinking?"

"She's in town and wanted to see everyone, what's wrong in that?" shrugged Jamie, trying to stay calm and collected.

"She ran away, remember?" sighed Danny.

"No, I pushed her away. It was my fault, but its okay. We've talked things out and there's somethings that she, we need to say to you. Besides, I need to talk to dad first," rushed Jamie as he made his escape to his father's side.

"So, Dr Renzulli is coming for dinner? She was looking very efficient in her scrubs. And she still knows how to handle herself in a flock of cops!" smiled Frank as his youngest joined him.

"Toni told me about the letters. Who sent them dad? What did they want? Is it the Templar?" gushed Jamie, trying to get it all out before Danny caught up.

Too late. "The Templar? We took 'em down, kid. They're long gone!"

"No Danny, they're still around." It wasn't Jamie who announced this, it was Frank.

"What?" exclaimed Henry as he too joined the conversation.

"Not here and now isn't the time. This is a discussion for the 14th floor… or our dining room…AFTER dinner!" growled Frank as his SUV pulled up and his right-hand man, Jim, got out to open the passenger door. "Not a word of this in front of the family or Toni when she arrives,"

"Yes sir," nodded Jamie, still struggling with his nerves. This isn't going to help the conversation at the dinner table. "I'll see you back at the house." With that he headed towards his own car and returned to the Reagan house to wait for his family to arrive.

Toni was parked outside the big house in Bay Ridge waiting for the Reagans to return, playing with Jae in her car seat. She was just as nervous as Jamie but couldn't show it to Jae in fear for upsetting her. She had done her best to tell her daughter who they were going to see, and Jae was happily unaware of the chaos she was about to bring.

Jamie arrived first and pulled up behind Toni's car and got out to meet her. After hugging her tightly and thanking her for coming, Toni turned to get Jae out of her car seat. Just then the rest of the family arrived and by the time they were out of their vehicles, Jae was standing on the sidewalk holding her father's hand. No-one could speak.

"Who is that?" asked Jack as he whispered to his Dad.

"That is Toni Renzulli…" replied Danny in a daze.

"This is Jamie Josephine Reagan Renzulli. My daughter." announced Jamie, nervously.

"I have a new grandchild?" stammered Frank. "Well now, that's worth a celebratory drink!" Looking down at the little girl, he held out a hand and beckoned her to him. When she didn't step forward to begin with, Frank looked to Toni.

"It's okay to be shy. But he's Grandpa Giant, remember? I showed you his picture," explained Toni, gently before signing to the little girl that it was safe and okay.

Slowly, Jae looked from her mom and Jamie to the tall man in front of her. She shyly took a step forward and reached out a hand to touch Frank's already outstretched one. Taking the big man's hand, she tugged on his jacket with her other hand and pulled him down, so she could give him a hug and touch his moustache. The family surrounded the little girl and soon she was hugging everyone before she had even entered the house.

Breathing once more, both Jamie and Toni followed the family inside the house before heading straight for the kitchen. "They know about the Templar" whispered Jamie as he pulled a couple of beers from the fridge.

"They were going to find out eventually," replied Toni as she set her bag down on the counter and accepted the drink. "Did your dad say who was behind this resurgence?"

"No, he wasn't forth-coming with the information," sighed Jamie as he sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Are you two out of your minds? Where the hell did that child come from?" demanded Danny and Erin as they rushed into the room.

Jamie and Toni looked at each other before Jamie retorted, "You want a biology lesson, Danny?"

"Really? A child? When were you going to tell us?" shouted Erin.

"He only found out this week himself, cut him a little slack, Erin" insisted Toni as she stood behind Jamie, backing him up.

"Don't let me get started on you…" replied Erin, ready to spit fire. "You walk out on my brother and you then return and claim that that little girl is his!"

"She's my daughter, Erin. Get used to it!" snapped Jamie, as he defended Toni in return. Erin could only scoff.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. It was too soon…" sighed Toni as she put her bottle on the table.

"Running away again?" mocked Danny. This comment brought Jamie to his feet and in Danny's face. "Back off, kid. Erin has a point!"

"Will you keep your voices down, you'll scare Jae," hissed Henry as he entered the kitchen.

"That won't be a problem," sighed Toni.

"Why not?" asked Erin, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's deaf! Or didn't you notice me signing to her?" snapped Toni. Erin went to retort back but the words failed her. "I wanted to come home. I wanted to tell Jamie, believe me, I really wanted too. But I had to keep him safe. Someone wants him hurt, or worse! You've already lost one member of the family to the Blue Templar, I didn't want to lose Jamie too!"

"The Templar are finished, disbanded!" shouted Erin, trying to fight back.

"Well, Sonny Malefsky isn't dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You could cut the silence with a knife after Toni's outburst. All eyes bore down on her like hot stones thrown from a volcano before the colour drained from everyone's faces. The man who had killed Joe was alive? That was not possible.

"He's dead! He shot himself… In front of us," stammered Jamie as he moved to Toni's side, reaching for her hand. "He killed himself, so we couldn't take him."

"I know, Jamie. I remember you telling me what happened that night, but he's alive. I've seen him" choked Toni as she tried to explain.

"Sit down and tell us everything," insisted Frank as gently as he could, pulling up a chair for Toni to sit on. "When did you see him?"

"He came up to me in New Jersey, a few weeks before I came home. He was the reason I returned. He's out for revenge…" she explained, trying to stay calm.

"But he's dead!" insisted Danny as he leaned over onto the table. "I saw him into a body bag!"

"He was one of a twin. He took great delight in telling me everything in detail," replied Toni, looking at each Reagan in turn. When they continued to look at her in disbelief she went on with her story.

Several weeks before she returned to New York she was set up on a blind date by a "friend", it turned out to be Malevsky. When she tried to get away after her initial shock and fear, he stopped her and made her sit down and listen. "He had a charm that is nothing but fear," she said.

Continuing with her narrative, she told the Reagans how Malevsky told her of his escape. His twin brother took up the role of Sonny Malevsky and not for the first time. His twin had covered for him many times on the job when Sonny, himself had "other things" to do, whatever that meant. The Reagans had a clear idea. His twin took up the role of Sonny after Danny had been caught sneaking around Malevsky's sports car. He knew the Reagan Detective was suspicious of something and things had to be tied up. "Matty knew what was expected of him," said Toni as she quoted the discredited detective.

"Wait? Are you saying Sonny told his brother to shoot himself?" exclaimed Erin as she listened in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I think Sonny told his brother to do whatever he thought would help give him a clear road to thinking he was no longer around. I never thought Sonny would convince anyone to kill themselves," sighed Toni.

"There's more?" asked Frank, quietly.

Sonny had moved around the country, keeping himself hidden from law enforcements, waiting to return and cause chaos. He'd been in New Jersey a few days when he happened to see Toni in a park, pushing Jae in her stroller. It was then that he started to make his plan, Toni was the starting point. He knew that once she'd seen him and heard his plan, that she would return to New York and tell the Reagans.

"He's setting a trap and you were the bait!" snapped Danny.

"I'm not the bait, Danny… Jamie is. He's going after Jamie. I came home so I could keep an eye on him" sniffed Toni as, she looked at Jamie.

"Why me?" asked Jamie, calmly.

"You took down the templar. He blames you for finishing Joe's investigation" explained Frank. Then turning to Toni, "He knew you'd come with this to us?"

"I wanted to come to you only. I wasn't planning on blurting it out, especially today when you were meeting your new grand-daughter." Sobbed Toni. "But there's something else…"

"What else could there be?" sighed Danny as he tried to take in the information. When no answer came to begin with, Danny turned to look at Toni, "What is it?"

"The helicopter that Linda was in…It wasn't an accident…" whispered Toni as she turned from Danny's glare.

"What? What d'you mean, it wasn't an accident?" stammered Jamie as he took her hand.

"Sonny told me that it was a part of his plan… He arranged it. He was crowing over the fact he had taken someone else from this family…"

Danny was silent. They all were. The silence was deathly and long, only to be broke by a happy squeal in the front room and everyone was reminded that there was a young child in the house.

"I think it's time to get back to the kids. Jamie, would you pour everyone a drink? I want to speak with Toni. Remember, not a word outside this room," replied Frank's gravely voice as he looked around at his family. Everyone nodded, and they left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined the day," sniffed Toni as she tried to avoid Frank's eyes.

"Nothing's ruined. We can salvage the day. You should've come to me with this as soon as you came home," sighed Frank, pouring her a glass of wine.

"I tried, but I couldn't get an appointment with your office." Sighed Toni, before taking a large gulp of her wine.

"Well, I'll make sure you get a pass from now on. I have a feeling you'll be needed in the coming days. And you and Jae are moving in here to be safe." He added.

"I have work and besides, I'm staying with my parents…" protested Toni, putting her glass down too quickly on the table that it toppled over.

"I'll speak with them," nodded Frank as he signalled the final word on the matter. "Now, let's meet this little girl of yours."

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. Frank quietly made his calls to Garret, Gormley, Baker and the Renzullis. A plan was hatched and by the evening, Toni and Jae were set up in Jamie's old room. "This feels familiar!" she sighed as she cradled her daughter in her arms, helping her go off to sleep.

"Yeah! Only last time it was Sean you were rocking to sleep!" smiled Jamie as he watched from across the room.

"Actually, I was thinking about cradling you after Joe's funeral!" winked Toni as she made him smile. "Don't panic! That's one secret I'm not spilling!"

"Thanks, don't think I could live with the hassle from Danny!" he smiled, sadly. "Toni? What's going to happen? I mean, for us?".

"I don't know, Jamie. I did walk out on you… And you have feelings for your partner. I'm not going to stop you from moving on with your life, and you should. You had a right to know about Jae and I had to tell your father about Sonny Malevsky. Our paths would've crossed anyway…"

"I pushed you away…" stammered Jamie. Getting up to move across the room.

"We've been over this and the outcome will not change. I'm not going to stand in your way of happiness. Believe me, you deserve to be happy," she sighed, looking down at her bundle in her arms. Looking up once more, Jamie was now crouched in front of her, almost like he was begging. "I'm not angry or jealous. You need to move on with your life."

"Are you turning me away?" he whispered.

"No. That I'll never do, but we can't be together. You're in love with Edie…" smiled Toni.

"I'm not!" exclaimed Jamie quickly, causing Toni to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm not"

Downstairs, Danny was in the middle of his own thoughts when his father interrupted him. Ever since Toni had announced that the helicopter incident wasn't an accident, Danny had been lost. He was quiet the rest of the day, talking only when he wanted too. He spent his time going over the information that he knew of his wife's death, even hid in his father's study to look up the accident report and the helicopter investigation paperwork.

"If you keep looking for what's not there, you'll drive yourself mad," announced Frank, standing in the doorway.

"How could it not be an accident. There's no evidence to say otherwise. She can't believe that this man claims to be Sonny Malevsky. He's dead!" snapped Danny as he threw a file on the desk.

"He's alive" announced Frank, making his oldest son stop and look at him. "There's been rumblings and the letters that Toni received whilst in New Jersey. Too many coincidences. The bad blood that spilled out at the hospital earlier in the week. Something is going down. And if, IF, Sonny is alive, it makes me believe it more…"

"But Linda? My Linda…" sobbed Danny, his heart breaking again, not just for him but for his sons.

"If we don't find the truth, we'll lose someone else… And I am done with giving eulogies to families loved ones," sighed Frank, tiredly.

Over town, Sonny was sitting in his apartment, or rather the former apartment of his brother, Matty. He knew that Toni Renzulli would tell the Reagans his plan soon enough, but he was ready. His men were in place. They had been in place for months, in fact a year. He looked over the paperwork on his table, the missing documents stating the deliberate sabotage of the helicopter that carried Linda Reagan and her patient into the Hudson.

Sonny smiled to himself. He knew that if he hurt those that were not of full Reagan blood he could make the men fall. He'd make them weak and when they were on their knees, he'd strike. The mechanic that tampered with the helicopter report had been dealt with. Payment to his account had been stopped so that it could not be traced, covering the lines was what Sonny did well. He wouldn't be caught out again. He would be the one to walk out of the pool hall this time and his men will follow.

And as for Jamie Reagan…He'd save his pain till last. He still holds a torch for that Renzulli girl. And now there's a child. Yes, his pain will give him the most pleasure and enjoyment. He'll pay the most. If Frank thought losing Joe held the most pain, he was wrong. Jamie will feel it for as long as he lives… If he lives.

Monday morning and Garrett, Baker and Gormley were all in the dining room sitting having coffee when Jamie arrived to see Toni and Jae. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just wanted a private meeting without the entire world knowing about it," smiled Frank as his son poured himself coffee. "Also, I have a new grand-child to show off!"

"Where is this child, Frank?" smiled Garrett before choking on his coffee at the sight of a little girl waddling into the dining room, followed by her mother trying to catch up.

"Sorry to interrupt. She got away from me, never has enjoyed getting her face washed!" laughed Toni as he finally grabbed her daughter.

"Hmm, seems she has that in common with her father!" winked Frank as he watched Jamie blush.

"At least when I catch her, she lets me wash her face. Jamie just kept squirming!" teased Toni as she watched the officer's embarrassment.

Soon introductions were done, and Toni took the little girl away for some breakfast leaving Jamie with his father and his colleagues. "And she says she's seen Malevsky?" scoffed Gormley before being silenced by a stare, from Jamie.

"We've been onto the investigators of the helicopter accident for another copy of the report, it's due in via email this morning. It seems you have an abridged version," announced Baker as she looked back at her computer screen.

"What are you on about?" asked Jamie.

"We're looking into Linda's death a bit more. If what Toni told us yesterday is true, we need to get answers. Danny and the boys deserve that much," admitted Frank. Jamie could only nod in agreement before sitting at the table and looking at the papers on the table. Garrett and Gormley watched the young Reagan read through the report in silence before turning their attention back to their boss.

Toni was helping Jae have breakfast when a message came through on her cell phone. As she picked up her phone, an image flashed on the screen. "ARRAAGHHHH" she screamed and dropped the phone. Jamie and Frank rushed in as they heard the scream. "Look. It's Linda! How did they get that picture?" she sobbed, paled and holding on to the sideboard for support. Jamie rushed to her side as Frank picked up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Baker. Frank could not answer. He too had gone white. Only his paleness was with anger not shock. Handing the phone to Baker and Gormley he went to Toni's side and hugged her. Gormley grew angry whilst Baker sobbed.

"What is it?" asked Garrett.

"Linda. In her coffin," replied Frank, shakily. Garrett looked to Gormley for confirmation. "But how?"

"That is another question to be answered!" Growled Frank before calmly adding, "Danny must not know of this." Everyone agreed, this information would dip Danny over the edge. "Toni, you're staying here. No work."

"He'll know if I don't show up at the hospital. He'll know that you're onto him, I cannot let him know that." Replied Toni, gaining strength and her colour back.

"It's not safe…" insisted Jamie.

"Any more than if I hide here and hope that you can stop him before anyone else gets hurt?" she smiled sadly. "I have to keep going. You don't stop. You're going back out on a tour this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…" stammered Jamie. "I'm a cop…"

"I'm a doctor and I have patients, Jamie. Henry is here with Jae and Nikki will be along soon too. I must go about my life and work as before just like you. Right Frank?" turning to the Commissioner, she already knew the answer. Jamie could only stammer weakly and let her tend to their daughter.

"If he hurts either of them…" he hissed as he watched her go.

"He won't. His target is us and the NYPD. Now let's get to work!" insisted Frank.

Nervously, Toni went about her work. It took her a short while to relax once at work but soon the steady stream of patients took all thoughts and fear away. Jamie was walking the beat with Edie but felt like he was looking over his shoulder all the time. It was annoying Edie quite a bit. In fact, she was ready to shout at him when a call came over the radio and diverted them both to a robbery in progress,

Danny was in the squad room trying not to think about the information Toni had given him the night before. Baez was trying to talk to him about the caseload on his desk but gave up after a while. He'd tell her what was going on in his own time, he always did. She knew that Linda's anniversary was coming up and thought it best to let him think alone for now. He gave her time when she lost her brother, she could do the same for him.

Sonny Malevsky was outside 1PP looking up at the 14th floor. The officers on the gate were watching him closely, he looked familiar. The man in the long grey coat was drawing on his cigarette, smiling, almost laughing at these officers. He'd take them down, all of them. He'll take over and run the department how it should be. Frank Reagan is an old boot; his time was over and so was his family. The plan was on schedule, there was no need to bring it forward. He'll break each one slowly and then crush them into the dirt.

"Move along, Sir. You're blocking the drive," called out an officer as he saw the Commissioner's SUV approaching from the other end of the street. "You need to make way!"

"Don't worry, I'll move," he drawled, inhaling on his cigarette once again. As he turned he saw the SUV on its slow approach. Dropping the butt-end of his cigarette to the ground, the officers on the gate moved forward but the SUV stopped them. The vehicle stopped, and the back-passenger window drew down and Frank was in full view of Malevsky.

"You might want to pick that up. After all it is littering." Said Frank, firmly, not making eye contact with him.

"It slipped out of my hand sir," smiled Malevsky, the smile not reaching his eyes.

"We know who you are and what you have done. You won't slip away this time. I'll make sure you pull the trigger on yourself again, if I have to" replied Frank and closed the window before the SUV moved on once more. Sonny laughed as he watched the Commissioner's vehicle disappear into the underground garage. He wouldn't be pulling any trigger, he'll make sure the Reagans' do it for him.


End file.
